Digimon Moments
by wordsflowfreely
Summary: A series of oneshots about various moments in the Digimon universe. Takes place in the Adventure/02 world.


**A/N** This is my first Digimon fanfic in dedication to rewatching all the Digimon episodes on netflix. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Doll**

_(7 months after defeating MaloMyotismon)_

**Hikari**

"Hikari!" my brother yelled as he was putting on his shoes, "I'm going to go ahead, okay?"

"Wait, I thought we were going to go together once Takeru, Iori, and Miyako arrived and isn't it a little too early to leave?"

"Yamato called and asked if I could help him and Sora bring over some food," he answered. "The three of us will just meet up with you at Yamato's later."

"Okay, don't eat all the food!"

Today was the 1st of August, seven months after defeating MaloMyotismon. We were all planning on meeting up at Yamato and his Dad's apartment so we could use their computer and have a reunion in the Digital World like each year. We were all supposed to bring something, luckily mom's out with dad right now so I had free reign on the kitchen.

I just took the brownies I had made out of the oven when the doorbell rang. I took my oven mitts off and answered to see a flash of orange fly towards the brownies.

"TAKERU!" Patamon yelled from the kitchen, "Hikari made her brownies again! I haven't had these in ages!"

Takeru walked in laughing, "She gave you some last week when you and demiveemon wouldn't stop asking!"

I giggled, "Don't eat them all Patamon! We're supposed to share those with everyone!" I turned to face Takeru. "Where's Miyako and Iori?"

"I'm right here," Iori said as he stepped forward to greet me. Upamon joined Patamon in the kitchen so he could help "carry" the brownies. "I hope you made plenty of brownies, Hikari."

"Don't worry, I planned ahead packed two batches away already," I replied as Miyako walked in carrying five bags full of food from her parents connivance store.

Poromon was desperately trying to keep up with Miyako as he was flapping his wings trying to stay afloat while carrying another bag. Iori took the bag from his beak as he fell to the floor exhausted. When Miyako saw Poromon on the floor she said a quick apology. "Sorry, we're late you guys. We had a lot of bags to bring."

"You can say that again," Poromon complained as he bounced towards the kitchen with the others.

"You guys can put your stuff over there and relax for a while," I told them as I scurried towards our kitchen. "I still have to finish packing some of the food I made."

"Hey, Hikari, where's Gatomon?" Patamon asked searching for his partner in crime.

I pointed him towards mine and Taichi's room, and he and the others went to go wake up my feline companion.

"Whoa! These look just like you and Taichi!" I turned to see what Miyako was looking at. They were the dolls that Puppetmon used to control us while we were fighting the Dark Masters. "Where can I get my own doll?"

"I can't believe you two still have those," Takeru said in surprise.

"Of course," I replied. "Our mom found them while she was cleaning and she insisted we let her display them. Kind of embarrassing, but we had just come back from the Digital World and we just really wanted to make her happy after everything that happened."

"You got those from the Digital World?" Iori asked.

"It wasn't a piece of cake getting them either." When had Patamon come back? I giggled silently to myself when I noticed the small cat scratch on his face. Rule #1 of the Yagami residence, _don't_ wake up Gatomon from her catnap.

"We all got them when Takeru stole them from Puppetmon. He was using them to control us in his territory." I explained.

"Tell us what happened!" Miyako said excitedly.

Takeru and Patamon started telling us the story of how they bravely ventured into the house of Puppetmon and daringly escaped from the clutches of evil. Of course they exaggerated a lot to make themselves seem cooler, but I went along with the fun of it.

"Yamato was worried sick about Takeru. He even yelled at Sora and Biyomon for destroying Kiwimon since he was hoping to find out where Puppetmon took Takeru." I added in at the end.

"Hikari, shouldn't we go meet up with the others now?" Gatomon asked. She glared towards Patamon, no doubt still mad about being woken up sooner than she wanted.

"Oh yeah, you're right. We're going to be late." I hurriedly grabbed my belongings, making sure I had my digivice and then we were off.

Takeru kept telling the some of the memories from our original adventures. Today was really the only time that the new chosen children had the chance to find out about our adventures. It wasn't that we wanted to keep our stories a secret, it was really because a lot of our stories involved losing many of our friends.

At the same time, as I look towards Gatomon and then towards Takeru and Patamon, I felt happy. We lost many great friends, but we also made many friends along the way. To me those dolls, that my mother insisted be shown to any who entered our house, represent being accepted into the group. I was the new kid, and despite being older than Takeru by a few months _he_ was the one who protected me. I was always worried, I didn't know my place. My first night in the digital world felt strange and not just because there were rampaging evil digimon everywhere trying to attack us, or the fact that as soon as we entered the digital world we were faced with four mega leveled digimon who wanted us dead.

It felt strange because everyone had their job to do. Taichi was the leader, Yamato was second in command who made sure Taichi's head wouldn't get _too_ big, Sora was the loving mother of the group, Mimi was the older sister who never wanted anyone to get hurt, Joe was the first aid guy and Koushiro was the computer guy - the one who always knew what would be the smartest route. Then, once I joined the group, Takeru took it upon himself to be my protector. The older kids always told him to take care of me. I'm grateful for him, for my loving best friend. I was glad he was there to show me what to do and helped me feel included, but a part of me still felt lost. I'm happy for his protection and his willingness to fight for me, a trait that he still hasn't lost. But most of all, I'm thankful for that boy who gave me that doll.

As strange as it sounds that doll was more than just a doll to me. It showed me that I was a part of a group. Sure, I had a digivice and a crest and, of course, a digimon, but those dolls were made together and they helped me realize that I wasn't just the eigth chosen child who caused so many people to get hurt, but I was needed in that group and that Gatomon and I had our own part to play. That day, when the group started to separate, I realized that we will always come together again.

Maybe these thoughts are borderline childish, and I know the others will argue if I were to tell them that I didn't belong at first, but the moment I saw those dolls, I knew I was a digidestined.

"Hikari?" Takeru snapped me out of my thoughts, clearly noticing that I was falling behind. "Everything alright? Everyone's waiting for us."

"Yeah, everything is great. Let's meet up with everyone!" I smiled and started running forward yelling back, "race ya!"

Takeru smirked, "Hey! No fair!" and chased after me laughing.

* * *

So what did you think of my first Digimon fanfic? I'm thinking about maybe turning this into a small series of oneshots that may or may not be connected to each other. It would help me out a lot if I got some feedback!


End file.
